


Dean's Planning the Proposal

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, planning the propoal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's trying to come up with a great way to propose and Sam might lend him some not so great ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Planning the Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> its getting close to the end now. i hope you enjoy!

Bobby spread out the newspaper at Mary's kitchen table. Sam strolled in carrying a tray with dirty dishes on it.

"Made breakfast for the Mrs.?" Bobby asked

Sam nodded, "Being pregnant is really wearing her out. I thought I'd surprise her with breakfast in bed this morning."

"I'd do the same for Ellen but she hates being pampered." Bobby said letting his eyes wonder back to his paper.

The doorbell rang and Mary called that she got it. Sam cleared the tray and started washing the dishes as voices filled the house. He heard Dean’s gruff voice and Gabriel's teasing one and Jo and Charlie were laughing at something that was said. Dean came rushing into the kitchen, completely ignoring Bobby as he stopped next to his brother.

Sam glanced at him, "You look a little tense." he observed.

Dean stepped closer, "I just realized this morning that I don't know how I'm going to propose to Cas."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked taking a step back so Dean wasn't in his personnel space. "You just get everyone to shut up then you get down on one knee and ask Cas to marry you. It's that simple. That’s exactly what I did for Jess."

Dean huffed in exasperation, "I know _how_ to propose, Sam. I just don’t want to do that, I want something special and memorable."

"I'm pretty sure being proposed to _is_ special and memorable enough. Where you planning on getting fireworks and doves and ten dozen roses?" Sam asked jokingly.

Dean's eyes lit up, "That's exactly what I'll do!"

Bobby glanced over his paper as Dean rushed out if the kitchen. "You better watch your brother, Sam. That boy might just end up setting Mary's house on fire come Christmas."

Sam sat down next to Bobby at the table, "Guess Dean didn't see you, so you know now."

"I knew that boy was proposing to Cas the second he started looking for a ring. He had called me and asked about all the jewelry stores around here. He probably thinks I didn't piece it together, though."

"Well just act surprised when he does propose."

Bobby nodded his head and folded the paper shut. He got up and pulled on a jacket and a ball cap, "Your mom asked me to try and get that old grill of hers running." He said before heading out the back door.

Sam picked up the paper bobby had left and opened it up.

In the living room Cas had his arm threaded through Gabriel's as they sat in the couch. Gabriel had talked to Cas about his whole being gay thing last night and how his boyfriend had broken up to him. Like Dean, Cas had told Gabriel that he would stay with them, but unlike Dean, Cas was completely in comforting mode. He tried to do everything for his brother and always made sure to be near him. Cas was constantly patting him in the arm or the shoulder and pulling him in for hugs. Gabriel had gladly welcomed it at firsts, but after about an hour it was a bit overbearing. He had talked to Dean about Cas, but Dean only shrugged and walked off smiling.

"And then I was like, 'Just give me the pineapple!'" Charlie said.

Jo buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and Gabriel laughed. Cas laughed too, even though he hadn't been listening and patted his brother's leg. To everyone Gabriel seemed just fine, but Cas could see that his breakup was killing him. He wondered how long Gabriel had had a boyfriend, but he didn't want to ask, afraid that it'd upset him. Cas had never had to comfort anyone so he sure hoped that he was doing it right.

Dean came rushing out if the kitchen furiously tapping away at his phone. Cas reached back for him, "Where are you going?"

Dean paused to kiss Cas in the cheek. "Just have to do some last minute Christmas errands."

Cas watched Dean wrap his scarf around his neck. He waved when Dean caught his eye as he left the house.

Next to Cas Gabriel was laughing again at something Charlie or Jo had said. He turned his attention back to them just as Jess came out of the hall. Her curly hair was sticking every which way and she had her arms wrapped around her belly. Cas waved at her and Jess's eyes grew big at the sight of him. A big smile spread over her face and her eyes teared up. Jess hurried to the couch and threw her arms around Cas.

Confused, Cas hugged her back, "You okay, Jess?"

"Oh Cas! I'm so happy and you should be too. You're go--"

Before she could say anything else Sam yanked her back. He smiled sheepishly at everyone, "She's just tired don't mind her."

He ushered his wife into in the kitchen, ignoring the confused looks of everyone in the living room. Sam looked sternly down at Jess who still had tears spilling from her eyes, "Jess, you almost told Cas about Dean proposing. You can't do that. It's a secret."

Jess ran her hands through her hair, "He just looked so sad and Dean had told me yesterday about how Cas thought he was cheating in him."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose at how emotional Jess was getting, “When was the last time you slept?" He asked known Jess only got real emotional like this when she was lacking sleep.

"I don't know," Jess admitted, sitting down at the table, "the babies won't stop moving and I can't get any rest."

"Okay," Sam said stepping behind Jess and placing his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed them and kneaded them, "Well until you get some rest or until after Christmas you need to steer clear of Cas or else you'll end up spilling that Dean's proposing to him."

"Dean's what?"

Sam twirled around and found Gabriel standing in the doorway. "Is Dean really going to propose to Cas?"

Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm, none too lightly, and dragged him towards the table, "You cannot under any circumstances let Cas know. Don't even let Dean know that you know."

"I won't say a word," Gabriel said. As he walked back to the living room and sat next to Cas he smiled. He was happy for his little brother. Cas took Gabriel’s hand and squeezed as he glanced out the front window. _This is good,_ Gabriel thought to himself. _These two love each other. They have something most people spend their entire lives looking for. They have what I thought I had._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like! let me know what you thought


End file.
